Someday
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Lavender has always enjoyed writing in her diary. Some entries are more important then just hair and makeup. RWLB SFLB RWHG


**-Someday-**

_Lavender Brown_

April 21, 1997

Dear Diary,

I don't know what I ever saw in that Ronald Weasley. I should have known that this was going to happen to me, he was in love with her, but that does _not_ change the fact that he _cheated_ on me with her! I don't know how I didn't see what was right in front of my face.

I was just walking into the Common Room to give my Won-Won the mittens I made for him, when I see that slut walking out of the Boys' Dormitory with him. I don't deserve that kind of pain that he has put me though. I can't believe I wasted the past six months of my life with him.

I guess he didn't really like me like I liked him. He _was_ one of the worse boyfriends I've ever had. He cared about Hermione more than he could ever care about me. And it's not like he ever cared about me _before._ Beyond the point, she's a slutty-boyfriend-stealer!

Hermione Granger is perfect in all sorts when Ron is involved. She was the one that worried about him for days after that whole problem on his birthday. The only one who would sit and spend time with him and have a REAL conversation. Hell, I don't even know all his brothers' names.

I'll get over him eventually, if seeing them together doesn't kill me first.

Love,  
Lavender

August 2, 1997

Dear Diary,

I heard today that Bill Weasley's wedding was crashed by Death Eaters last night. Ron, Harry and Hermione are gone. No one knows for sure where they are… if they're even alive.

I also heard from someone (like I'd tell you who) that was at the party say that she saw Ron and Hermione getting all "goody goody" together, whatever that means. All I think is that they were dancing together…. When did Ron learn to dance? And who asked whom? Of course I couldn't get the answers to that.

I have got to stop worrying about they're relationship. He's not with me anymore and it's not my problem… I _should _only care because of this gossip, but I still think about it all the time. How pathetic is that? Oh well.

So, I got another letter from Dean Thomas about when I was planning on go to Diagon Alley and if we could meet there. I haven't been quiet sure if I should reply to this one. It's the second one he sent so he appears to be a little desperate to get my attention. I think I'll humor him and reply before supper.

Oh goodness! I wonder if Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to be at Hogwarts this year. I hope not… if I have to watch those two all gooey at each other I might just vomit. Don't get me wrong, seeing that won't be as bad as sitting all the time and worrying about if they're dead or alive. Now I get to spend the rest of my day worrying those three…. Dammed… I hope they make it out of all this alive. I don't know what I'd do if they didn't…

Lavender

September 1, 1997

Dear Diary,

I'm back at school now. I don't know if it should feel good or if I should be scared. Snape is the new Headmaster. And these new teachers are just plain horrifying. I don't know if I'll be able to stay all year with those two.

Just as I expected, Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found. They must still be in hiding. At least I hope they're just in hiding, I don't know what I'd do if I found out they were dead. I mean, I may not get along with Hermione but I shared a room with her for 6 years… and I DATED Ron. And well, Harry's just plain Harry, the Chosen One.

I can tell already that this year is not going to be normal…even in comparison to what I've lived through before.

Seamus sat next to me at dinner and told me he was worried about the school, and they were planning on bringing the DA back together if any 'funny business' starts again. I'm glad, we need _some _protection.

Well… I'm falling asleep where I sit. What a long day.

Love,

Lavender

April 14, 1998

Dear Diary,

Hogwarts is screwed. Ginny Weasley was so lucky that she got home when she did. Everything has been going downhill… and we started at the bottom.

Everyone has been disappearing more and more each week. I'm about ready to go looking around the school for them. I want to know where everyone has disappeared to. I'm worried; nothing else to it. I'm so scared and worried. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it in my bones.

Still no sign of the Golden Trio at least nothing going into Hogwarts. Probably hiding in the Alps or something hopefully still together… only way they would survive.

I don't know if I like this whole sleeping without a roommate thing…. It's scary. I guess I'll leave the lights on tonight.

Hopefully I have no nightmares tonight… I might just go crazy.

Love,

Lavender

April 16, 1998

Dear Diary,

Parvati came and got me today. I'm in hiding with DA. If feels a lot better to know that I'm safer then out there and that I know where all my friends here. I'm still horrified about the war that everyone seems to be preparing for; it's got to happen… just the question of _when?_

Still worried about my future and such… I got to go help someone make a bed real quick so I've got to go.

Love, Lavender

June 5, 1998

Dear Diary,

I have never been in more pain in my lifetime. I was attacked by a werewolf and I'm currently in St. Mungo's with more Painkiller Potions then should be healthy.

They told me that I might be a werewolf now. As if one monthly problem wasn't enough (ha-ha I made a funny). We just have to wait for the next full moon to find out for sure. Just to be safe I'm going to be put into a steel room for the night of the full moon. I'm hoping and praying that I didn't get enough venom in me to change me. You-Know-Who is supposed to be gone and all our worries are supposed to be over. Why are mine just beginning?

My face was so clawed and bitten that they are afraid to give me a mirror. They never said that to me but I figured that out on my own. Great! First I might be a werewolf and now I lost my good looks. Can it get worse? Of course... just not now that You-Know-Who's gone.

Harry Potter saved the world once again and I'm just glad that he's safe and alive. Ron and Hermione must have finally gotten together (like everyone expected) over the year. I know all this because they just left about twenty minutes ago.

When they walked into my room holding hands, my heart did a little flip. I knew it was going to happen some time… I just didn't expect to have to see it, not after all this time of not seeing them at all.

Harry had a piece of a Hogwarts brick for me to keep. To help me remember that I was a big part of the battle and that I was very important. Yeah right…I only could take out one guy. And I distracted another while he used my face as a chew toy. But the little rock is still under my pillow as much as I don't want to admit it.

Life is really changing in a hurry around here. Now I have whole new worries… who would hire a werewolf? Who would marry one? And I can't even have kids if I wanted them. I hate my life right now.

Wallowing in my own self pity needs to be done without a quill in the hand.

Lavender

June 30, 1998

Dear Diary,

They locked me in the steel room 2 nights ago after giving me wolfsbane potion for a week. They told me I had to be alone, safety for everyone. I accepted that and just did what they told me to do.

The night of the full moon came and I got ready. I was all alone with only two Healers, one on each side of me. I felt like crying but I didn't, I told myself I wouldn't cry.

When I was about 50 feet away from the cage they were about to put me into; I heard steps running up behind me. When I turned around I saw Seamus Finnegan jogging toward me.

"What the hell?" I asked him when he caught up with me and worked to catch his breath again.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone… it might be a long and boring night for all we know," He smiled and walked behind the Healers and me.

The Healers weren't the nicest wizards I'd ever met. What do they have against war heroes? (Could you consider me a hero?) They locked me in the room, and they weren't very nice about it. I wish Claire would have been the one to walk me down, not these bastards. She's actually nice and understanding…

Anyway, when I was in the cage, um I mean room; I could hear people talking outside the door. They sounded worried. After a minute of muffled fighting I heard Seamus saying something to me though the door.

"It's ok Lavender. You should be fine," He said into the crack under the door. "You want me to stay here until you can come out again?"

Considering the situation I was in I normally would have said no and only wanted Parvati to be around... how embarrassing would it be in front of Seamus… "Yes please," I whispered but he seemed to have heard me.

Even though I didn't' fully transform, they said that I still might want to take wolfsbane before full moon… bloody hell.

Seamus stayed there by the door all night long while we talked about anything but this room.

I have a date with him next week…

Love,

Lavender

August 18, 1998

Dear Diary,

My date with Seamus was amazing again. We went down to help restore Hogwarts. Sure, most wouldn't consider that a date, but I do. After helping with everything we went down to Hogsmeade for a few Butter beers at Madam Rosmerta's. It was wonderful. Even though I may have been dirty and stinking and a just plain mess, I still had the best night ever.

He Apparated with me back to my flat when I started getting tired to "make sure that you don't Splinch yourself" and tucked me into bed (making me feel like a three-year-old). I heard him go into the kitchen and get me a glass of water and put it by my bed before he Apparated back to his place.

I think I might be in love with Seamus Finnegan.

Lavender

December 13, 1998

Dear Diary,

I just read one of my earlier entries from 6th year and I can't believe I had fallen that hard for Ron Weasley. He and Hermione are dating now. It feels like it was only last week when we were together, yet centuries at the same time.

Seamus has been the best thing in my life since my accident. He still seems to see that old beauty from my days in school… it's like he changes what his eyes see. I can't even do that when I look in the mirror. All I ever see is the destroyed face of a stranger.

I might marry him one day.

How I ever loved Ron as much as I did… I'll never know. But I know that I got over him in time. Someday I may be able to laugh at the memory of the pain of him leaving. Right now I'll just ignore that final stab. I'm done… I hope.

Love,

Lavender

**A/N: I know I've been missing lately…. My computer completely broke and so I needed to get a new one... TWO MONTHS LATER! The school's computers have Fanfiction blocked! D: How could they?**

**Anyway…I'm back all of you! And everyone waiting for more LilyScorpius will be pleased to know I already have one written… Just need to type it up… Sorry I'm being lazy.**

**And for those Ron/Hermione a waiters, Christmas is soon so I'll have another awesome Fluffy R/Hr Christmas fic! Keep posted!**

**~Cowah**

**2036 Words**


End file.
